Harry Potter and The Orphans Host
by MikeyB89
Summary: Harry investigates a string of child disappearances, can Draco Malfoy help? Ron and Seamus try to atone for a past failure and Dean Thomas hunts Fenrir Greyback, bent on vengeance. And in the shadows the a new threat rises, how will they defeat the Orphans Host?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, first story for awhile. I've gone for an adventure mystery story, Harry will probably me the most featured character but really it'll be a multi character story with Ron, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Hermione, Luna and no doubt many more will have big parts to play as the chapters go on. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. And of course none of this world belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Prologue

Daniel loved to watch the rain, not the normal every day kind of rain that one tends to experience in April in London, but the explosive pounding rain of a true storm. He wiped the window to clear the condensation and pressed his nose against the glass so he could see the sheets of water bouncing up off the cobbled yard below. The sky up above was black as night even though it was only around four in the afternoon and every now and again the East London skyline that surrounded the Catford and Lewisham Home for Boys was set in startling contrast by flashes of Lightning. It had seemed to rain more and more often around the boys home recently. Ever since he had reached his tenth birthday. In fact it always seemed to rain particularly hard when Daniel was sad, or was it just that he got sad when it rained? Daniel could never tell. He had been at the orphanage ever since parents had died when he was just four months old and it was the only home he'd ever truly known. He had always been happy there, at least until recently. Over the last year or so a growing feeling of emptiness had grown over Daniel, as if something, or indeed someone was missing. But he could never remember what it was.  
"Dan Mrs Ascombe wants to see you in the office" said a voice from the door. It was Matthew, his closest friend at the home. They had both arrived as babies, within weeks of each other and had been inseparable ever since, where Daniel was thoughtful and sensitive Matthew was brash and excitable, never letting anything faze him. They complimented each other.

"She said to get you to hurry cos there is someone here to see you. And try and make it quick would ya we wanna go play some five-a-side in the rain before it stops" his best mate said as he hurried Daniel out the door.  
"Ok, ok I'm going, I'm going" Daniel laughed "It's probably just the social worker checking up on me, I'll brush her off quick like always."

He hurried down the two flights of rickety old stairs to the bottom floor of the old Victorian town house the boys shared. He knocked on the door of Mrs Ascombe, the head of house.

"Come in Daniel" came her familiar voice from behind the door. He entered and found Mrs Ascombe, in her familiar old cardigan, seated behind her familiar old desk covered with old dusty papers, a kindly old woman but not the most organised of administrators. Seated in front of the desk was a man in a suit. He had bright ginger hair and some massive scars across his face. He turned to face Daniel and smiled a disarming, warm smile that made Daniel forget about the intimidating scars.  
"Daniel I'd like you to meet Mr Hall. He is the representative of a special school and asked to talk to you." Mrs Ascombe said with a broad grin on her face.

"Hi Daniel its nice to meet you" said Mr Hall stretching out his hand for a shake.

"It's nice to meet you to sir" Daniel mumbled taking the mans hand, still not entirely sure of the whole situation.

"Daniel, I would like to talk to you about the school that I work for. It's a place for boys and girls who are..different from most, special…"

"I'm not special, my grades are well above average, I mean I'm not the best in the class but I'm certainly not so dumb that I need to go to some special school" Daniel blurted out in anger.

"Haha no I didn't mean that kind of special Daniel don't worry. Our school is a place for children with special abilities, special talents. A place where we can teach you to nurture those talents in ways that a normal school might not." The man replied, Daniel's outburst not phasing that easy confident smile.

"But I'm not really all that talented at anything" Daniel replied still not really understanding why this man was here and why he was talking to him. Matthew was better at sports, Tom and Luke better at art, Ahmed was a grade six on the piano and Cal was like a maths wizard. They were all more talented than him.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong Daniel" Mr Hall replied leaning back in his chair "my dear Mrs Ascombe do you think that I could maybe speak to Daniel alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course Mr Hall, just call if you need anything" replied Mrs Ascombe who then proceeded to stand and bustle from the room. Daniel would have preferred her to stay, there was something he didn't like about this man with his unbreakable smile.

"Daniel have you found that anything strange or out of the ordinary has happened to you or around you?" Mr Hall asked leaning forwards and placing his scarred chin on his hands.

"I…err.." he had about to answer no before realising that that wasn't quite true, a few odd things had been happening.

"Perhaps when you were feeling a really strong emotion, when you were very happy or upset….or angry?" Prompted Mr Hall, a gleam in his eye.

"I guess yeah. Sometimes, it well it rains whenever I'm sad." Admitted feeling rather foolish. He was sure that the man would laugh at this and tell him not to be so silly but instead Mr hall just smiled even more.  
"Exactly" he said, "anything else you remember?"

"Well yeah when it was my Birthday party and I was really happy all the balloons burst, like at the same time. It was really weird." Daniel replied with a little more confidence.

"Good, very good. And how about when you were angry, anything happen to someone you were angry at? You get angry quite a lot don't you Daniel?" Asked Mr Hall leaning even closer, an eager look on his face.

"Yeah I…yeah I guess" Daniel said uneasily, there was something he didn't like about that question and the way the man had asked it. "Once when we were playing football in the yard Ahmed fouled me and I didn't get a free kick. I was so angry and the next thing I knew…he had…he'd broken his leg. There wasn't even anyone around him, it just…it snapped. I heard it. But that wasn't me I couldn't.."  
"Oh you could and you did Daniel and its nothing to be scared of, it's merely your magical abilities emerging" interjected Mr Hall.

"My…my what?" Daniel asked, not really believing that this man was suggesting he had magical abilities.  
"You, like me, Daniel are a wizard, you have the natural ability to perform magic. Those strange things that have been happening around you are just the first uncontrollable bursts. At our school we can teach you to control that power to wield it to do many different and wonderful things. Watch" He pulled a long thin wooden stick from inside his suit jacket and gave it a wave and suddenly Mrs Ascombe's desk was floating several feet off the ground. Daniel backed up to the wall in amazement as Mr Hall lowered the desk back down to the floor again.

"Believe me now?" The man asked. Daniel could only nod in reply.

"If you come to our school Daniel you need not be afraid of your anger, you can embrace it. We will teach you to control it and channel it into great and powerful spells. Would you like that?" Mr Hall standing and holding out his hand.

"Yeah…yeah I would" Daniel said slowly taking the offered hand.

"Good then we shall leave at once"

"At once? But what about my things?"

"They will be sent on after us"  
"At least I have to say goodbye to my friends."

"I'm afraid you can't Daniel"

"Why not?"

"They can't know about us, about witches and wizards and magic."

"But where do they think I am going?"

"Don't worry that has all been taken care of"  
"But I at least have to say goodbye" and with that he wrenched his hand free from the man and ran out of the room and through the house to the yard. He could hear Mr Hall calling after him but he didn't care, there was no way he was leaving without saying goodbye to Matthew first. He reached the yard and ran through the rain to his oldest friend.  
"Matthew I…" he started.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked with a confused look on his. Daniel took a step back, he looked around and all the other boys showed no signs of recognition either.

"I…its me Daniel. Your oldest friend, Matty we've known each other since we were babies" He said grabbing his old friend by the shoulders.

"Mate I've never seen you before in my like" Matthew said wrenching himself away. He was looking at Daniel like he was a madman. "Mrs Ascombe!" Cal called, sounding worried "Mrs Ascombe come quick! Some crazy kid has gotten in from outside."

"I don't..I don't understand" Daniel said backing away from his housemates, tears in his eyes now. Then Mrs Ascombe was in the doorway with Mr Hall standing behind her. He was smiling, she was not.  
"Young man I don't know who you are but you are not allowed on these premises without permission." The kindly old woman who had been the only mother he had ever known said with pursed lips, looking down on him with a look of total indifference.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Mrs Ascombe my son does sometimes get a little excitable, likes to play pretend a little to much don't you Daniel" said Mr Hall looking down on him with that same unnerving smile.  
"But I'm not your son, I…I… I only just met you… Mrs Ascombe please it's me?" Daniel pleaded grabbing onto her skirt.

"See what I mean?" Mr Hall asked as he pulled Daniel away "I'll be taking him home now."

He carried Daniel all the way back through the house while the boy kicked and yelled for help.

"You should have listened to me boy, I told you not to go say goodbye. But no matter, a few days in your new home and you will have forgotten all about this place and everyone in it. That I can guarantee."

And with that the man, still holding the crying ten year old pulled out his wand, turned on the spot and Daniel's world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry it's been so long since I posted the prologue. I had a much busier summer than I had been anticipating. Anyway now we are starting to get into the story proper, hope you enjoy it. I'm attempting to tell several stories which will hopefully come together later on. Hope you enjoy it, please review._

"Are you going to finish that order form today or will I be waiting till Christmas?" Yelled George Weasley from the behind a tall pile of packages. Ron Weasley stirred from his impromptu nap and picked his quill back up again.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for the help little brother but if you're going to work here again then you have to actually, you know, work!" Said George whilst writing a name and address on a colourful label on the side of one box. "I can't afford to pay someone to sit around and feel sorry for themselves."

"Yeah I know" Ron grumbled "how many Skiving Snackboxes was it again?"

"For goodness sake Ron I've told you four times now the numbers are already on there all you need to do is write down the address, date and name" George replied, completely exasperated. Ron looked down at the form and saw that his older brother was right. He growled in frustration, screwed up the form and banged his face against the table. George looked at his brother, a look of pity on his face.

"Look Ron, I know this has been a really hard year but you have to snap out of it." George said walking over and placing his hand on his brother's back. "You can't keep punishing yourself like this. Harry will give you your job back in an instant I know he will"

"I can't go back there" Ron replied pulling away from his brothers consoling hand.

"Why not Ron? It's not that they don't want you there, you've exiled yourself. Eventually you have to start living life again. After Fred died I just wanted to run away and do nothing but eventually I realised that that doesn't help anyone and I had to start again." George persisted, not willing to let the matter slide.

"You didn't get Fred killed George. It's not the same. You weren't responsible" Ron replied tearing up.

"Neither were you Ron, what happened to Bill and Fleur and Gabrielle was tragic but.."

"I was in charge George. I was in charge." Ron shouted, fighting to keep back the tears. He moved to look out the big front windows of the shop so his brother couldn't see. "I was in charge of the operation. They were my responsibility and I… I lost them. How is it not my fault." There was silence for a long moment.

"Ron, how long has it been since you've been home?" Ron didn't turn around and didn't reply. "When was the last time you saw Hermione and Rose?" For a long moment Ron didn't say anything. Eventually he turned to face his brother, his eyes red and puffy from tears.

"Few days" Ron mumbled "I'm no good to them like this."

"Go home Ron" George told his brother forcefully, but not unkindly.

"But.." Ron started to argue.

"No buts, go home" George said firmly "you need a few days off and Hermione is pregnant, she needs you there. Plus I need to get some work done without you here moping around. If I don't get these orders out today Angelina is gunna kill me."

"I suppose you're right" Ron replied.

"Of course I'm right Ronnykins, I'm always right" George said with a smile.

"That's not the way Angelina tells it" laughed Ron.

"Yeah well she just interprets right and wrong a little differently, now get going. I'll see you in a few days."

Ron breathed in a big load of fresh air as he stepped out into Diagon Alley. The banter with his brother had briefly taken his mind of his troubles but as he strolled down the crowded street, bustling with busy shoppers, his mind returned to dark thoughts. As it had a thousand times before his mind played over the events of that fateful day a year and a half earlier. Neo Death Eater groups, led by Ron's ex classmate at Hogwarts Theodore Nott, had been targeting the old members of the Order of the Phoenix for months and the Auror department had received word that Bill and Fleur Weasley were next. Ron and Seamus Finnegan had been dispatched to Shell Cottage to move Bill, Fleur and Fleur's sister Gabrielle to a safe house. It had all gone smoothly but when they reached the safe house Nott and his cronies were waiting for them. I the chaos that followed Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle had vanished along with Nott and a the greater number of his followers. Ron and Seamus had quite the Aurors office the very next day.

He apparated home from the Leaky Cauldron. He appeared outside their London home, knocked on the door and tentatively called out "Mione?"

After he had knocked again the door opened and there stood a very pregnant Hermione Weasley, she stared at him for a long moment before pulling him into a tight hug, then she pulled away and slapped him hard around the face.

"Three days Ronald! Three days with no contact, you don't say where you are or what your doing!" His wife was clearly furious.

"I'm sorry Mione I hope you weren't worried" Ron said trying to placate her.

"Of course I wasn't worried Angelina sent an owl. But that's not the point Ronald, I shouldn't have to rely on her to tell me where you are, that you're safe." Hermione growled pulling him into another hug, her relief at his return clearly overriding her anger. Then Ron heard a clatter of footsteps on the stairs.

"Daddy!" Rose yelled as she charged at him. "Where have you been Daddy?"

"Oh I've just been helping out your Uncle George, Rosey" Ron replied scooping his daughter up into a big hug. Ron stepped into the house with his family and closed the door behind him. He was so wrapped up in greeting his wife and daughter that he didn't look around. If he had taken the time to check his surroundings he may have seen something to his interest. A little down the street a young woman watched the happy scene. Her silver blonde hair blew in the wind as a single solitary tear rolled down her face. Then Gabrielle Delacour turned and faded into the gathering gloom.


End file.
